


Goodbye

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Takes place after "Lies A Warrior. Happy 20 years of Buffy! Sorry for the angst. It's worth it. I promise.





	1. It's Time To Say It

Buffy wanted to hit her in the face. She wanted to scream. But Faith held her back. Her wife’s hands on her calmed down her fury but only slightly. “Breathe, B. Keep the stake outta your hands, okay?” 

 

“I thought you were dead.” growled Buffy. 

 

“I was.” said Elana. “You weren’t supposed to find me.” 

 

“Well I did. And apparently you have a thing for blondes…” 

 

“You always said my type was short, blonde and gorgeous…” 

 

Faith sighed. “Can you two quit it with the foreplay? I’m literally right here.” 

 

Elana’s eyes narrowed as the glittering ring on Buffy’s hand captured her attention. “So...you finally took the hint, Summers? Took you long enough.” 

 

“Bitter much?” 

 

“No. I couldn’t be happier.” 

 

“What in Satan’s name is going on here?” Adara Scott had decided to appear in the center of the trio in a puff of royal blue smoke. “Who are you and why are you patronizing, Elana?” Her hip was out as her lip was curled. 

 

“Do you care to explain why your new girlfriend has fangs?” 

 

“Oh look. A slayer just my size.” 

 

“Watch it, Chicago! I’ve got my eyes on you!” 

 

“Chicago? I’m from Alabama, darlin. And I bet you only saw the movie. You don’t look like the Broadway type.” 

 

“Adara...This is Buffy Summers. Buffy-” 

 

“Adara Scott. Nice to meet the special girl who made sure she was no longer special.” 

 

“Hey now...Play nice, Carrie Underwood. That's my wife you're talkin about.” Faith stood in front of Buffy and crossed her arms with her brown eyes narrowed. 

 

“Carrie Underwood is from Oklahoma. Then again I bet you don't know where that is do you?” 

 

Elana put a hand on the vampire’s arm. “Can we all just talk like civilized people please? We're all adults. Buffy? I'm sorry.” 

 

“Are you? If you are it doesn't matter. I moved on Elana. You don't exist. You're nothing. C’mon Faith. Let's go.” Faith gave Elana a guilty look as their brown eyes met. She shrugged as Buffy dragged her away. 

 

“You alright, baby?” Adara took Elana’s hand. “I'm sorry I lost my temper.” 

 

“It's okay. It’s no big deal. I'm fine.”

 

“Liar.” 

 

“But I will be.” 

 

“I know.” 

*****

Faith kissed Buffy tenderly in the doorway of the house. Dawn was now 32 and had moved out long ago. “B?” 

 

“Mm?” Buffy yawned, clearly exhausted from the heated exchange despite it being hours ago now. 

 

“What happened back there? I mean...I get why you were mad...but she wanted to talk to you. She wanted to see you.” 

 

“I can't do it, Faith. I couldn't...That part of my life is over. I have you.” 

 

Faith let out an annoyed huff. “Well...yeah. But she...Elana still cares about you.” 

 

“Then she should have-” 

 

“Stayed alive and with you?” 

 

“No. I never said-” 

 

“You didn't have to. I know you.” 

 

“What do you want me to say? That you’re right? Tell me what you want, Faith.” Buffy crossed her arms and glared at her wife. 

 

“I want you. But I don’t know if that’s enough.” There was vulnerability in Faith’s eyes. Her fists were clenched and shaking. 

 

Buffy suddenly grabbed Faith and kissed her. “I love you. I want you.” Faith’s lips didn’t move against hers like they had before. Buffy was pushed away. 

 

“Liar.” growled Faith. “I saw it. You’re in love with her. I can’t do this, B. It’s gotta be me. And it’s not. I love you. I do. But I can’t stand it. You don’t look at me like that.” 

 

“Faith…” 

 

“Don’t. Get out. I’ll be gone by morning.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Go. I mean it.” 

 

Buffy closed the front door with tears in her eyes. She took out her phone, dialed the number and waited. “What?” Elana sounded tired, and slightly annoyed. 

 

“Did you just have sex?” 

 

“Well, yeah. But why are you calling me?” 

 

“She’s leaving me.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ve moved on. But if there’s anything I can do…” 

 

“There isn’t.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Then why did you lie?” 

 

“Because I want you to be happy, Summers.” 

 

“Don’t.” Elana sighed and hung up the phone.


	2. My Favorite Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I didn't think existed until it appeared...

The slayer kicked down the front door with her brown eyes blazing and her body shaking with rage. “You're always in my way. You know that right? She always chooses you.” Growled Faith. 

 

“That's not my fault. Don't take it personally.” Elana’s voice was calm but that just made Faith angrier. 

 

“You're so frustrating! Get angry! Fight me! Hit me!” Faith shoved her and Elana fell to the floor. “Stop being so fucking calm. Get up and fight back. Make me believe you deserve her.” 

 

“I don't have to prove anything to you.” The taller woman had gotten up from the floor. 

 

“Stop it! Fight back!” Faith threw a punch towards Elana’s face but her fist was in Elana’s hand now.

 

“No.” 

 

“Where's your blonde vamp bimbo, anyway?” 

 

“Adara is out. And I would prefer you don't talk about her that way.” 

 

“Well I wish you were dead!” 

 

“I'm sorry you had to find out that I'm not.” 

 

“Are you? Cause I think you're just greedy.”Faith’s hands were on Elana’s throat and she had pinned the tigress down. 

 

“I rejected her, Faith. I am with Adara and I'm happy. Very happy in fact. She still loves you. Maybe you shouldn't have rejected her.” 

 

“So this is my fault?!” 

 

“No. It's just bad circumstances.” 

 

“Do you want me to kill you?” The blade was cold against Elana’s throat. 

 

“I’m not a vampire or a demon. You wouldn't.” 

 

“Try me.” There was a small trickle of blood down Elana's neck.

 

“Faith. Don't.” Buffy stood in the doorway. 

 

“B?” 

 

“Don't do this. You're better than this.” 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

“Because I love you.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Elana and I would have been a lovely couple if things were different. But our time is over. I chose you.” 

 

Faith dropped the knife and nearly knocked Buffy over with a long, needy kiss. “I love you so much. I'm so sorry.” Tears streamed from Faith’s eyes as she gripped onto her wife tightly. 

 

“It's okay. It's all okay.” Buffy turned to Elana. “Are you alright?” 

 

“It was just a little blood. No harm done.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You're welcome.” 

 

“We’re gonna go. Will I see you again?” 

 

“We’re leaving California tomorrow. New York has always been my home away from home.” 

 

“Oh. I...I see.” 

 

“Good luck, Summers.” Elana smiled at Buffy. 

 

The blonde smiled back at her as she put her arm around Faith’s waist. “You too.”


	3. Jagged But Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuffy fluff! Thanks to the Faith gifset I saw on tumblr at 5am.

She walked through the door looking the saddest I’ve ever seen her. She fucking had a key and it was then I knew why we had gotten such a good deal on the house. It reminded Buffy of her old place in Sunnydale so I hadn’t been able to say no. I checked the clock. 4:17.Buffy would be home from work soon. I had to get her to leave. Her blue eyes studied me hopefully and then it fucking clicked why she was here. “Get out.” 

 

She opened her mouth to speak and I turned my back to her as I began unloading the dishwasher. “Faith…” 

 

“Don’t Flinna.” I did my best not to shatter B’s favorite mug as I put it in the cupboard. Instead I slammed it down on the wood really hard. 

 

“Faith, please look at me.” 

 

“Get outta my house, Flinna.” I nearly slapped her with a dinner plate because she had the fucking audacity to get in my space to catch my eye. 

 

“Faith. Please.” 

 

“Where was this you when I left you?” I snarled knowing it would hit her where it hurt. “You just sat with your stupid bottle and cried.” I put the plate down on the counter because I was shaking.

 

“I didn’t know what to say. I-” 

 

“And you do now? Did Belle help you practice with highlighters and notecards?” I mocked getting mild pleasure from the stricken look on the face that I used to love so fucking much it hurt me. She cut me deep now it was her turn. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Her words meant nothing. She was a ghost. An annoying itch that had come back after I hadn’t felt it in fucking forever. 

 

“Are you?” I took the plate off the counter and put it on the stack. I slammed the cabinet door shut and it creaked a noise of pain. B was always telling me to fix it. The clock now said 4:42. “Go home. I don’t want Buffy to be here when you are.” 

 

“Never saw you as the domestic type.” Her eyebrow was cocked and it made me want to vomit. That was what she had always done before she was gonna fuck me senseless. 

 

“Well you never saw me.” My eyes locked on hers now. “You always saw me as a project, Flinna. A fucking charity case. I was all your shadows you wanted to fix.” 

 

“That’s not true. I loved you!” 

 

“You didn’t. You wanted to but you didn’t. Because you made me believe you were my only option. That Buffy would never and had never loved me. That’s not love, Flinna.” The butter knife in my hand broke in half and fell to the floor too loudly. “Get out of my house. Don’t come back.” 

 

Flinna looked at me like a kicked puppy. “I-” 

 

I grabbed her overpriced suit jacket. “Shut up means shut up, cunt.” She nearly fell backward when I let go. She stumbled out the door and didn’t look back. I looked at the butter knife on the floor. “Jagged doesn’t mean broken, Flinna.”

 

*****

When Buffy came home I ran to her with tears in my eyes. She looked scared. “Are you alright?” 

 

I nodded and breathed in her stupid girly perfume. Relief flooded through me. “Sorry.” I mumbled. My face was bright red. I never cried. She smiled and touched my face. My heart skipped a beat. I had waited way too fucking long for her to look at me like that. But it had been 100% worth it. 

 

“It’s okay. I thought your period wasn’t until the 20th.” 

 

“Shut up, B. It’s my job to make jokes like that.” 

 

She giggled and I could breathe again. Really breathe. “Flinna was here.” My voice was quiet. That was all I had to say. Her hand was in mine as she dragged me to our room.

 

“So...Pizza?” Her voice is soft and gentle. Her hands feel so natural on my waist now. 

 

“I love you.”

 

She still blushes and I feel a touch of smugness that has always resided in me every time I've made B flustered. “I love you too.” 

 

“Are you hungry?” My eyebrows wiggle and she rolls her eyes. 

 

“Faith...will you ever let that go?” 

 

“When you stop being all mad about it. Known you for most of my life and you still haven't gotten over it.” My lips touch her neck and I hear her gasp. “So you're not hungry…” 

 

“Bite me!” Her lips are all pouty, her face is red and her eyes challenge me. This is my favorite Buffy. The one I fell in love with when she was 17 and I was 16. 

 

“I bet you say that to all the vamps. Heard from Angel lately?” 

 

“Have you?” 

 

“Cordy made him get a puppy.” Buffy bursts out laughing and I join in. This is my wife. I never wanted this. A picket fence life. But I fucking needed it.


End file.
